Lust and Love
by BajanBoy
Summary: Raven starts to change on the appearance of a new emotion. Come find out how things turn out. RavenXMulti.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**__**.**_

_**In this world, Raven is a bitch but she's also hot and knows it. She knows how to dress and party. She doesn't do so much for a reason that will be revealed later on.**_

_**Happy Readings.**_

**Cold**

Raven sat silently among the darkness that she called her mind. Confusion and discord greeted her gaze as she surveyed the madness that seemed to have overwhelmed her mindscape.

All of her regular emotions were running around in circles like headless chickens as they tried to understand the sudden appearance of the newest member of her personality. She was decked out in a red and gold leotard and had a whip hooked at her hip as it was clearly her choice of weapon.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked coldly. Initially she thought she was produced from the demon she called her father, as he was prone to playing games like these, but due to the fact that she hadn't caused any destruction, seemed to make this possibility smaller and smaller.

"The name's Lust and you need to get laid." The one garbed in red and gold said and she sent a disgusted look towards the other, who she identified as love.

"That's all well and good, but what the hell are you doing here?" asked Raven.

"You're slow aren't you? I just said you need to get laid, and fast too." Lust said

"Hey! Watch your tone when you're speaking to the boss," said Bravery as she turned to Raven, "What will we do with them boss?"

Raven sighed and closed her eyes and began to meditate. After a while, Impatience got well, impatient.

"Raven! What will we do?" Impatience all but shouted.

"Leave her, she's not causing any harm right now." Raven said in her monotone voice as she rose to her feet, "I'll deal with them later."

"Now you." Raven said while turning and pointing at Lust, "Don't pull any shit while I'm gone or I'll make my father look like a new born child, got it?"

"Yeah whatever, when you gonna get laid? It's been so long, just the thought of a dick or even a pussy gets me going," Lust said while sliding a hand down her body and shooting a smirk towards Raven.

Raven immediately blushed and disappeared as quickly as she could. However before she left, Lust saw the slight damp spot between her legs on her leotard. She smirked and started to laugh softly.

"She won't know what hit her."

When Raven returned to her body in the real world, the words dick and pussy were rolling around her head. She felt herself begin to moisten a bit. She didn't want to but she knew she was going to have to finger-fuck herself in order to calm down. Well that's the excuse she was going with.

She got under the sheets, deftly moving two fingers to her nether regions. She started slowly, she began to kneed her pussy through her uniform as she arched her back as wave upon wave of pleasure spread through her body. Her nipples hardened instantly and became oversensitive as they were pushed up against the leather like material of her leotard. She started to move her hands faster as she got closer and closer to the edge. She let go one moan, then another as she started to rub her clit. Her body temperature spiked as she wobbled on the edge. She let go a muffled scream as she moved her other hand to her breast. She was almost there, she could feel the walls of her pussy spasm. She pinched her nip-

"Knock, knock, Raven you there?" A voice sounded from outside her door. Her world literally crashed down around her as she hadn't realized that she had wrapped the bed in tendrils of her dark energy. She laid there in the sheets panting, sweating and most of all, frustrated. She released a pulse of energy that emanated from her skin that removed all forms of moisture from her skin.

"If it takes less than five minutes to cum, I really do need to get laid," Raven thought as attempted to settle herself, failing miserably. She then pulled her hood over her head and floated across to the door and slammed it open as she was so frustrated over missing out on what was going to be an intense orgasm.

"What?" She curtly asked as she looked at the intruder.

"Was this a bad time Raven?" Robin, the intruder, asked tentatively.

"Yes, get lost." Raven responded.

"Well I, ah I wanted to talk to you about something but since you're busy I guess I'll leave you alone," Robin said as he started to walk away while looking like a kicked dog.

"At the age of 19 Robin and you still walk around like a lost little boy, pitiful" Raven spitefully said, effectively stopping Robin in his tracks. Raven wasn't usually this mean but he made her miss out on a good orgasm and she was sure as hell going to make him pay for it.

Robin whirled around faster than she would have expected and responded with his own scathing remark, "At the age of 20 and you're still acting like a bitch just so no one will try to get close to you. You're just a cold, lonely girl." With that Robin turned around and quickly headed to his room.

"I think it's time that I change that lonely status." Raven thought to herself as she silently moved back to her room, making plans of what she was sure was going to be a hell of a night.

_**10:00 PM**_

Raven stepped out of her room and made her way to the entertainment room. Each step she made there as a clicking sound as her stiletto shoes impacted on the floor. She stepped into the noisy room and upon her entrance all noise stopped immediately.

"Friend Raven! You are looking quite nice on this glorious night. Where are you going?" Starfire asked as her eyes roamed all over Raven as the very tiny black dress she was wearing hugged every curve of her body and seemed to push her breast out.

"Out." Raven responded in her monosyllabic nature and started to make her way to the door. She looked back and saw that the Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin all had dumbfounded expressions on their face. She looked at Starfire and noticed the appreciative look she was giving her butt as she swayed from side to side as she made her way to the door.

"See? Let's see how long I'm lonely Bird Brain," Raven thought gleefully as she exited the door and disappeared in a wave of black energy.


End file.
